iTease You
by jellyroll1
Summary: Spencer fights his feelings for Sam, but Sam's unintentional — or is it? — teasing isn't making it any easier... *includes minor Creddie*
1. Disgusting and Pathetic

He hated himself. He was disgusting and pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

Sam Puckett was simply too irresistible.

The funny thing was, it actually drove him wilder when she was covered up—like she was today—than when her clothes revealed more. Spencer could picture Sam's curvaceous body hidden beneath all those layers of clothing and sometimes his imagination roamed more than he'd ever care to admit when he couldn't see the real thing. Even though he had already seen most of it before.

After all, how could he not? Years of her hanging out at his apartment, of course he would know.

But it had never affected him. Spencer had watched Sam transition from a girl to a young woman, noted that nature had blessed her well, but didn't give the matter a second thought. Not until now.

He wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought that she was technically an adult. In the eyes of the law, Spencer wasn't doing anything wrong. But in his mind, it was still strange. Though he had to admit no matter what he thought of her age, her body definitely indicated that Sam was a woman, and a striking one at that.

Spencer remembered when it started—the day he truly _noticed_ Sam.

It had been pouring outside, a sudden storm not even the weather forecast had predicted. So it was no surprise that Carly and Sam arrived from school, soaked.

"Hey, kiddo. Hey, Sam. Did you guys walk home in the rain?" Spencer bounded from the kitchen to the living room. He glanced at his sister, then at Sam. He had to do a double-take when the blonde shed her jacket.

Underneath, Sam was wearing a tank top, clearly unprepared for the flash storm.

Had she always had those curves?

Riveted, Spencer watched as a raindrop ran down from her hairline, parallel to her nose, passing her cheek to land above her lips…her perfect, full lips…

Spencer swallowed difficultly. His intense gaze on Sam lasted a second too long before he focused his attention back on his sister.

"No, this was just from walking up to the building. It's really coming down hard," Carly answered, oblivious to her brother's too-frequent darting glances at her best friend.

Sam shut the door and began messily combing her hair with her fingers. "Ugh, I'd be less wet getting out of the shower."

An amused smile made its way to Spencer's face as he looked at her. His eyes traced the motion of her hands, her long, graceful fingers weaving her golden curls.

His easygoing smile faded as he tried not to imagine Sam just getting out of a shower…

Spencer forced himself to quickly look away. His mind raced, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Where's Freddie?"

"Mrs. Benson insisted that he wait at school until she could pick him up herself. You know how unexpected weather worries her," Carly replied.

Spencer scoffed. "Poor guy. Well, let me grab you two something to dry off with."

Spencer ran off to his room to retrieve his Sham-Pow and a towel. He took longer than necessary, pacing back and forth a few times. Taking calming breaths which didn't really calm him, Spencer scolded himself for having desires for someone over a decade younger than himself. For _Sam_, no less.

When he thought the rational, big-brother Spencer was back, he plastered a bright grin on his face and reemerged. "Found 'em!" he announced.

He handed Carly the towel and gave Sam his special Sham-Pow cloth. All his sensible reasoning instantly evaporated when he felt a jolt as Sam's hand accidentally brushed against his. Spencer pretended not to notice, but his heartbeat quickened.

"Thanks, Spence," the blonde said.

"I made you guys some spaghetti tacos. They're on the counter." Spencer's voice sounded somewhat strained. Carly and Sam appeared not to notice, but he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ooh, yay, thanks, Spencer!" They went to retrieve the plates before joining Spencer on the couch. He turned the TV on to _Girly Cow_.

His sister and her best friend plopped down on either side of Spencer, happily crunching on their tacos.

"Is this a new episode? I don't think I've seen it before," Sam commented nonchalantly, her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, i-it's new." Spencer gulped. He willed his eyes to remain forward on the screen instead of veering off to his left to sneak a glance at the blonde.

The rain had amplified the scent of Sam's hair. The faint odor of apples and fresh rain wafted towards him. _Not a bad combination_, Spencer thought before he could really process it. He then mentally chided himself, feeling repulsed for wanting to lean in closer to Sam so that the scent would be stronger.

Spencer tried to concentrate on the episode. It became nearly impossible for him when Sam placed her empty plate on the table and was now completely focused on watching the show. She laughed every few minutes at the jokes, and every time she did, her arm brushed against Spencer's, which he was acutely aware of. Wherever she made contact left a tingling sensation.

Spencer could hardly bear to sit through the full fifteen minutes left in the episode with his entire arm already burning. Both to his relief and disappointment, Sam stood up as soon as the program ended. She lazily stretched, raising her arms above her head and letting out a yawn.

Spencer's breath hitched involuntarily. He couldn't help his gaze from traveling across her extended body, watching Sam stretch. _I bet she's flexible_, the thought formed before he could stop himself.

Spencer locked his jaw and immediately looked away. He intently stared at whatever was now playing on the TV, pretending not to notice when Sam's piercing blue eyes casually fell on him.

Carly pushed herself off the couch. She took Sam's and her plates to the kitchen sink and washed them. Drying her hands, she walked back to the living room.

"Come on Sam, let's go upstairs and plan for the show."

"'Kay."

"We'll see you later, Spencer." Carly playfully tousled her brother's hair before ascending the stairs.

Sam followed the brunette upstairs. It took Spencer a minute to release the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He turned the TV off and muffled a groan, his face buried in his hands.

What was going on? "What's wrong with me?" He wondered aloud. "It's just Sam, your little sister's best friend. What changed?"

She_ did. Sam changed. She become this beautiful woman. It's perfectly normal to notice. _

Groaning again, he mumbled, "You're really not helping, brain. I need to reason out why it's _not_ right to see Sam this way, not make excuses for why I am."

"Yo, Spence!" A voice from upstairs called, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

The man startled.

He turned backward to see Sam, holding out his Sham-Pow and towel.

"Carly's hamper is full. Can you toss these in yours?"

Spencer nodded wordlessly and accepted them. Had Sam heard him talking to himself?

"Thanks. Your Sham-Pow works really well, by the way." She flashed the man a quick grin before ascending the stairs again.

Spencer hesitantly concluded that Sam hadn't overheard, since it was more than likely she would've made some snarky remark if she had. Exhaling in relief, he found himself with a small grin of his own as he sat there, dumbly holding the damp cloths.

He tried to shake off thoughts of how surprisingly graceful Sam looked as she moved. He stood up, preparing to throw the towels into his laundry hamper on his way to his room. Spencer dropped Carly's into the bin. He was about to do the same with Sam's Sham-Pow, when suddenly, he stopped.

The man stood motionless for a second, staring at the yellow cloth. He felt stupid as he looked left and right, but upon seeing that he was alone, he slowly brought the soft towel up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

A powerful scent of apples greeted him, stronger than what he had experienced when Sam sat adjacent to him on the couch. Spencer breathed out with self-loathe and pleasure simultaneously—the intoxicating scent caused tantalizing thoughts of Sam to flood his mind.

Passing by the hamper, Spencer headed into his room clutching the Sham-Pow. He shut the door and continued to press the cloth against his face, hating himself all the while.

He was disgusting and pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

Thoughts of Sam Puckett would now haunt his mind in an entirely new light.

* * *

**A/N: This will be a longer story, probably with 4 chapters. Hope you're enjoying it so far and thanks for reading! **


	2. Package

The warming weather didn't do Spencer any favors.

The transition into summer meant the days featured cool, overcast mornings that gave way to hot afternoons.

Sam's choice of dress, however, more often than not reflected the high temperatures.

Spencer definitely noticed the switch from jeans to shorts, from sweaters to revealing tops. His only saving grace was the jackets Sam sometimes sported when it was cloudier than usual. But it was inevitable that even they couldn't stop him from wanting, craving to see more.

The past few weeks had been absolute torture for Spencer as he guiltily drank in the sight of his sister's best friend whenever he could. (There was that brief heatwave he still wasn't sure how he had survived.)

He anxiously awaited Sam's daily arrival to the 8-C apartment. Each time the front door opened evoked a blend of excitement and dread within him.

It had been about a month since he'd first noticed her as a _woman_. Spencer's morals and scruples had all but disappeared, and he was quickly losing his battle to fight off thoughts of Sam.

As his temptation strengthened, Spencer's will to resist weakened. He didn't know how long he could endure.

In fact, Spencer couldn't help but feel that Sam was actually flaunting herself more than usual — louder and more boisterous, her limbs and curls scrawled everywhere as she laid on the couch, wearing clothing he was sure violated school policy. (He didn't know shorts could be _that_ short.) She moved with a languid, casual elegance, smiling frequently at Spencer and cracking dirty jokes in a sensual tone…but he knew it was just because his senses heightened whenever he was near her.

Sam was growing up; of course her every move would drive guys wild. After all, they worked especially well on Spencer.

Spencer often pictured Sam at any given moment but especially while he was sculpting. She provided him with a source of artistic inspiration. (Maybe Spencer had subconsciously known this when he invited her over that time he sculpted with clay…but why his creation had turned into a fish, he still doesn't know to this day.)

Closing his eyes, he would often picture her as his hands moved.

Spencer imagined the smoothness of the clay as her soft skin. He ached to draw Sam's mischievous smile and her bright blue eyes. He aspired to mix the perfect shade of gold paint for her hair. No matter what he managed to create, it wasn't good enough. It couldn't satisfy him. When Spencer opened his eyes, he groaned upon seeing the result in front of him. It was always another inadequate product of his persistent thoughts of Sam.

He tried to keep up the pretense that nothing had changed, he was still just a good friend, but his mind whispered otherwise as he spent way too much time brooding in the shower. He would emerge from them shivering, having spent up all the hot water.

Luckily, Carly was too preoccupied with school and iCarly and surprisingly, Freddie, to pick up on Spencer's subtle mood changes. She didn't seem to notice how he stared off into space more, constantly warring with himself to not succumb to intrusive thoughts of a certain blonde.

Throughout everything, Spencer grew increasingly frustrated as he couldn't stop himself from taking every possible opportunity to spend time with Sam. He would loiter in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of juice he didn't really want or browse idly on the counter computer, waiting to engage Sam during her predictable trips to the refrigerator. He thought up silly little stories and jokes he could use in future conversations, just to coax out that spark of happiness in her eyes when she smiled at him. Because of him.

Spencer couldn't help but mirror her smirky grin when he saw her in a happy mood, pleased at being its source. That bubbly, churning feeling in his stomach whenever he heard Sam laugh confused him, but also left him pleased.

Plain evidence of Spencer's desire for her hid below his pillow. His Sham-Pow was underneath, still unwashed since that rainy day. Every night in bed, Spencer brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply - a sustaining source he couldn't live without.

Each time made him feel so, so wretched but Spencer was addicted to its powerful scent. Who knew artificial apples would have such an effect on him? The pleasure he derived from the activity overpowered any remorse he harbored. Gradually some little part of him insisted, even convinced him that it was better than being alone or with the wrong person.

After all, Spencer had given up on dating and meeting new women. He found himself rejecting some awfully cute girls before his mind could even comprehend his actions.

Even before his abstinence, Spencer developed a sole preference for blondes. But they couldn't satisfy him in bed. He often caught himself fantasizing that the woman moaning his name beneath him was Sam. And when they didn't meet his impossible standards of being as feisty and funny and outgoing as he wished, they didn't last long.

He felt guilty for using these women in an attempt to gratify his needs that couldn't be fulfilled by anyone other than Sam. It would never be right, never be enough, and so Spencer surrendered entirely to wistfully longing after Sam.

It didn't make any sense — he understood that. What sane, grown man would give up having a relationship to fruitlessly pine over someone so much younger than he was, who would never return his feelings?

But any time he was in Sam's naturally commanding presence, Spencer knew. She was the only one for him. His heart beat just a little quicker. His senses sharpened whenever they occupied the same room. Spencer hated himself for being so disgusting and pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

The weekend before an upcoming school dance, Carly and Sam went out shopping for dresses. Carly had dragged Sam along, insisting she could at least give her advice while choosing outfits.

Spencer was in the apartment working on a sculpture. Fruitlessly, he struggled to craft it into something unrelated to thoughts of Sam.

When Spencer heard the door open and a "I'm home!" and a "Hey, hey, hey," he quickly smashed the clay back into formless glop and whirled around.

"Hey! How'd the shopping go?"

As always it didn't take long for Spencer's eyes to stray to Sam, who instantly headed for the fridge.

"Good! I found a dress I really like. Sam even found one for herself." Carly carried in two bags and set them on the couch. She peered into one of them, smiling.

"Come on Sam, I want to show you the set of earrings Freddie gave me this morning. It'll match my dress perfectly."

Sam closed the refrigerator door, nibbling on a turkey leg. On her way upstairs, she paused to eye Spencer's lump of clay. She pointed at it with her drumstick. "Nice sculpture. Looks like a larger version of what my mom hacked up last week."

Spencer grinned. "Thanks, I needed to know that."

Sam flashed a quick smile back at him before the two girls climbed the stairs with their purchases.

Spencer distractedly ran his hands over the clay, his thoughts not exactly on sculpting…

A knock at the door startled him out of his shameful daydreaming, and he sprinted to answer it.

"Hi, I have a package for…Spencer Shay."

"That's me."

"Great. Just sign here."

After Spencer had done so, the delivery man handed him a package.

"Thank you."

Spencer shut the door. He wrestled open the box. Inside was the expensive European lotion Carly had been rambling about for weeks.

"Hey, Carly, your fancy European lotion's here!" He shouted, expecting to hear footsteps. He waited a few seconds to no response.

"Carly!" He tried again.

Still nothing.

With the package in hand, Spencer slowly ascended the stairs. Eagerness and nervousness swirled inside him in anticipation of seeing Sam.

He paused outside Carly's room and was about to knock. "Hey Car—," he began, when the door silently swung open an inch.

Spencer peeked in. He was just about to announce his presence but quickly cut himself off when he heard Carly say, "Freddie's just so perfect, you know? He's sweet and kind, and he treats me well."

Carly sat in front of her vanity mirror, admiring the earrings Freddie had given her.

Lying across Carly's ice cream sandwich couch, Sam let out a small grunt. "Ugh, can we please not talk about the nub? I'd rather not barf up this turkey."

"Fine, then let's talk about you. Have you thought about anybody special you want to go with to the dance?"

Spencer placed his ear closer to the door. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the box.

"Nah, I'm not really looking for anyone right now. I'll probably just drag Gibby along."

"Wait, really? You're not interested in even _one_ guy?"

Sam sighed. "Well, maybe."

"Ooh, who is it?"

Sam let out a short laugh. "Doesn't matter. He's never noticed me."

Spencer's eyebrows rose. Sam was in the same situation as he was? His heart ached in sympathy. Knowing that Sam would never want him hurt more than anything, even though he expected it.

"Then you should make the first move. Get his attention. Maybe he's scared to. You're not always the most approachable person, you know."

Sam stuck out her tongue at her friend, prompting her to laugh.

Carly continued, "But seriously. Instead of sitting around waiting for him to do something, why don't you be the one to go for it? I mean, who knows what could happen?"

"Hm, maybe."

There was silence for a beat before Carly jumped up. "Try on your dress, Sam. I want to see it again so we can start thinking accessories."

"Can we do it later? I just want to lie here and think about fried chicken." Sam smacked her lips noisily.

Carly threw a nearby pillow at the blonde. "Come on, you can think about fried chicken afterwards."

With an exaggerated moan, Sam reluctantly got up and dug through one of the shopping bags by the dresser.

"I'm gonna try mine on too to see it with the earrings." Carly took one of the bags into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Sam tossed a light purple dress onto the couch. She started to unbutton her already low-cut shirt.

Spencer's mouth grew dry. He should leave now, before he overstepped any boundaries. (Well, too late for that, but at least it didn't have to go any further. It had technically all remained innocent up to this point — nothing beyond furtive looks and thoughts.)

The man modestly averted his eyes. Bending to set the package down by Carly's room, he accidentally glanced through the crack in the door.

Spencer nearly choked, the lotion entirely strewn out of his thoughts when he saw the reflection of Sam in the mirror.

She had finished unbuttoning the last button to reveal only a black bra underneath.

Spencer nearly moaned from lustful agony when the blonde reached her arms above her head and groaned, closing her eyes and stretching out her full frame.

Spencer was fixated entirely on Sam. This was his greatest dream come alive. Reality more than compensated for whatever his mind could conjure up. Her perky breasts, her curvaceous body, her perfect ass…

When Sam's eyes opened, they suddenly snapped to the door in the mirror. Where Spencer stood.


	3. Gorgeous

Spencer froze in place. He unconsciously held his breath, unsure of whether Sam could see him in the mirror. If she knew and confronted him, he would be busted. Everything would be ruined. He wouldn't know how to explain why he was spying on her undressing.

Spencer didn't want to move in case the motion caught Sam's gaze (not to mention, of course, a part of him didn't want to stop looking at her). So he helplessly kept still by the door. He tried not to even blink as he waited for Sam to determine his fate.

For the longest seconds of Spencer's life, Sam watched the door's reflection in the mirror. She cocked her head sideways. A small smile crept across her face. Before Spencer could try to interpret it, Sam looked away indifferently and continued undressing.

Leisurely, she slid off her shirt and let it carelessly drop from her fingers to the floor. The quiet thud caused Spencer to suck in a quick breath. He couldn't bear to look away. His heavy breathing sounded like a murderer's in a trashy horror flick.

Spencer's tortured pleasure continued as Sam stripped her shorts, now down to merely her bra and panties.

With her knees locked, Sam bent down — _all_ the way down — to retrieve her clothes, making Spencer swallow so loudly he was sure Mrs. Benson across the hall could hear it. His heart raced faster. He was practically hyperventilating. Spencer's hands trembled from such want of Sam.

With silent chants of how Carly was right there in the bathroom and could emerge any second, it took _everything_ Spencer had to remain in his spot — to leave a flimsy door between him and the woman he yearned to take right there and then.

He took in the sight of Sam's remarkable figure for another second or two before some barely coherent thought screamed to leave_ now _before he'd rush in there and…

Spencer reeled back as if the door had zapped him. He stumbled out of the hallway as noiselessly as he could without tripping over his feet. He flew downstairs to the living room, collapsing onto the couch.

Thanking his lucky stars, Spencer let out a sigh of relief that Sam didn't appear to have seen him. He took a few more steadying breaths as he tried to calm himself down and calm himself _down. _He then sprung up and nervously paced the room — he's done a lot of pacing since this started — in an attempt to rid his leftover adrenaline.

Twenty minutes later, Spencer sat motionless on the couch, still dazed. The events of the last half hour replayed on a loop in his mind.

"Spencer! Hey, Spencer! Whaddaya think?"

Upon hearing footsteps on the staircase, the man turned.

Carly descended, wearing her new dress and earrings. Spencer walked toward the foot of the stairs, a smile on his face as he expressed how pretty she looked (and in the back of his mind, worrying that boys might find her _too _pretty).

He was about to say more when his eyes darted past his sister.

Spencer's mouth comically dropped open. Words failed him. At that moment, instantly, all his defenses he'd been striving to maintain crumbled.

With every step down the blonde took, he was drawn more and more to her. Spencer longed to sweep Sam off her feet and carry her bridal-style into his bedroom right there and then, losing the sexy dress along the way.

The incredible effect of Sam's dress was amplified when she paused on the first stair, making her about Spencer's eye level. Her gaze cast downward, her face expressionless until Carly giggled at Spencer's reaction.

Eagerly, she asked, "Right? Doesn't Sam look amazing?"

_That's an understatement_, Spencer thought.

Sam's eyes snapped up to his. She raised an eyebrow. Her mesmerizing mouth spread into a slight smirk as she waited for his answer.

Her intense stare unnerved Spencer, causing him to physically step back. Spencer ran his eyes over her again.

"Wow," he breathed softly.

Sam's purple gown showed enough without revealing too much. It accented Sam's curves in all the right places, looking like it had been tailored especially for her.

To his sudden horror, Spencer felt himself on the verge of getting _excited_ again, and he had to use all his willpower to tear his eyes away from Sam.

He mumbled, "You look - you look absolutely gorgeous, Sam," before running off into his room.

Spencer slammed the door louder than he intended. He leaned his back against it, breathing hard.

He heard Carly chuckle at his erratic behavior. "See, Sam, there's no way your crush won't notice you once he sees you in this. Come on, let's go show Freddie."

The front door opened and closed a moment later.

Spencer slid down against his bedroom door until he was sitting on the floor. Closing his eyes, he roughly ran a hand through his hair.

Jealousy flared within the man at the thought of how he couldn't keep Sam for himself, that another male would see her stunning beauty. Spencer knew he was being ridiculous, but Sam brought out an ugly, possessive side of him that he couldn't control.

He sighed unhappily. Grudgingly, he conceded that the dress wasn't meant for him. _She_ wasn't meant for him.

_Whoever her crush was was one lucky guy. _

* * *

Hours later, Carly and Sam had returned. Extra cheerful, Carly couldn't stop gushing about Freddie's compliment on her dress. Even Sam seemed livelier than usual as she scarfed down the remaining meat in the Shays' fridge.

The two best friends spent the evening in Carly's room. Spencer camped out on the living room couch with the TV on. Tormented by the image of Sam in her dress, he couldn't pay attention to the screen.

He didn't realize how long he had been lost in his thoughts until Carly yelled, "Good night, Spencer!"

It took Spencer a few seconds to reorient himself before shouting, "Good night, Carly" back up.

Sam descended the stairs a minute later. She greeted Spencer quietly.

"Hey," he replied, also in a hushed tone. "You leaving?"

"Yeah. Soon." The blonde plunked herself on the couch next to Spencer. Closer to him than she needed to be with just the two of them there, he thought. Though he obviously didn't mind.

Spencer ignored the rapid beating of his heart. Focusing on stabilizing his breaths, he snuck a look at Sam.

She made a face. "What are you watching?"

On TV, a man and woman were kissing.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not… I'm just flipping through." Spencer winced at how unsettled he sounded. He frantically fumbled around for the remote but couldn't find it. Goddammit, where was it?

As the couple on the screen become more passionate, Spencer's face reddened. He shut his eyes, mortified.

Sam scoffed lightheartedly as Spencer squirmed. The two of them sat side by side for a minute, both staring at the screen but not really comprehending.

Sam's eyes glazed over as the pair began to strip each other. Spencer fiddled uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. He was glad the lights were dimmed so that Sam couldn't see how bad his face was burning.

He blushed further when he realized they were sitting on the couch nearly in the dark, practically watching porn together at this point.

_Just add some candles and cheesy, romantic music, and you'd have your cliché moment right before the sex scene in some rom-com. Or in some porno. God, why was he thinking about that right now? Sam was literally inches from him. Sam…her __soft, __smooth skin he desired to touch…her full lips he wanted to know the taste of…_

Spencer held back a tortured sigh before shaking off his thoughts. He became all the more thankful that Sam couldn't see his face. Or read his mind.

As the minutes passed, Spencer wished more and more he could find the damn remote to change the channel. But he couldn't move a muscle. It took all his energy just to keep his cool and act semi-normal.

He silently willed Sam to hurry up and leave — what the hell was she waiting for — to save him from the awkwardness of the hell he was in. Simultaneously he wanted her to stay so he could continue surreptitiously looking at her, picking up the slight scent of apples in her hair whenever she adjusted her sitting position every so often.

God, he couldn't keep this up much longer…

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Sam turning off the TV. _She had the remote this whole time?_

The silence instantaneously filled the room, relieving Spencer but also filling him with another kind of uneasiness.

Out of the blue, without turning to him, Sam stated, "I know you were watching me in Carly's room today."


	4. Tease

Spencer's eyes widened. _Crap. _

A surge of panic rushed through him. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, no, I wasn't…What are you talking about? I didn't—"

"Cut the bull, Spence. I may have taught you how to lie but you still suck at it." Sam's matter-of-fact tone caused the man to swallow uncomfortably.

Damn. He should have known she could see right through him. There was nothing to do now but confess and beg for mercy from the merciless Sam.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me? I didn't mean to, I swear, it was an accident. I'm sorry," Spencer sputtered.

Knowing that that wasn't enough to appease her, he tried to stammer out an explanation, an apology — anything that could possibly lessen the severity of the damage she would do to him.

"I went to give Carly her lotion. The door was slightly open and...you were right there and…I'm so sorry, I never meant to... Oh my god..." he whispered the last part. "Please don't kill me," he pleaded. Spencer raised his arms in defense, covering his face.

He waited for the blonde to attack him, call him a creep, storm out forever.

Sam still hadn't moved.

Cautiously, Spencer lowered his arms.

A thought dawned on him. "Wait a minute. If you knew I was there, why didn't you stop? Why'd you…keep undressing?"

Spencer raised his gaze to meet Sam's, but she was still looking ahead as if the TV were still on.

Sam remained motionless for another second before she broke into a smirk.

Her penetrating eyes met his. Nonchalantly, she answered, "Maybe I wanted you to watch."

Spencer nodded solemnly. "Okay, that makes sen— woah, woah, woah, _what_?! You _wanted_ me to watch?! What are you talking about?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Shh, you'll wake Carly," Sam lightly chided the man.

In a quieter but no less fervent tone, Spencer asked, "How can you be so calm?! Do you have any idea what I was going through all day?" He nearly laughed in disbelief. "I must be dreaming."

But one look at Sam told him otherwise. She watched him patiently, merely waiting for him to process everything.

Unable to fathom Sam's words, Spencer shook his head. A wave of mixed emotions swept over him as he considered the fact that she could have done such a thing.

Knowing that he was watching her, Sam had decided to put on a show for him.

As strangely thrilling as it was that she would play such a dangerous game with him, Spencer was fuming. He felt humiliated, fuming. How could Sam string him along like that?

But Spencer had to admit, he deserved it. He deserved much worse.

"You little tease." A defeated smile manifested on his face. "How did you know I was there?"

"The package by Carly's door was a big giveaway."

"Oh." Spencer had completely forgotten he had left it in his haste to run away.

Sam let out an amused chuckle. "Even before that, I heard you. And saw you in the mirror. But I already knew for a while. You can't fool Mama. Ever since that first day of the heat wave when you were practically drooling as I came into the apartment—"

"You knew for three _weeks?!_"

Spencer shut his eyes in shame. He rubbed his temples, trying to regain his composure. He felt stupid. All this time, Sam had been able to see so easily through his performance. How futile all his attempts to act casual had been.

"Yup. It was kinda fun to make you squirm sometimes." Sam's mischievous expression transformed into a more serious one. "But I didn't do it to be mean to you or anything. I was flattered, and it was…nice to try to get your attention, especially with my little crush on you and all…" She glanced down, a faint flush spreading through her cheeks.

"And today when Carly asked me if I had someone in mind I wanted to go to the dance with, even though it didn't make any sense, I couldn't think of anyone except you. Dumb, right?" She snorted at herself, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, _I_ was the 'one guy who never noticed you'?"

Spencer tried to wrap his head around the idea that all this time, Sam had been pining for him as much as he had for her. Well, perhaps not as much, but still. Mind-boggling. A slow grin made its way to his face.

"So I'm assuming you were there for that conversation," Sam remarked with a smirk. "But, yes. Even though I caught you watching me, I wasn't sure if it actually meant anything. I didn't know how serious you were. Not until I came downstairs in my dress and saw your reaction. You said Carly looked 'pretty' but instead of also calling me 'pretty,' you said I was 'gorgeous.' Plus when you ran off it wasn't hard to know how you really felt."

Spencer leaned back against the couch, his head reeling. He laughed quietly to himself. "I couldn't stop thinking about you in that dress. I still can't. Every time I close my eyes… it's like your image is tattooed onto the back of my eyelids. You have no idea, Sam, how often you cross my mind. To think, all this time you _knew_ and you were just toying with me…"

"Gotta admit though, I got you goooood!" Putting her hands up, Sam wiggled in her seat, doing a little dance. She crossed her arms and sat back with a self-satisfied grin, almost as if she were challenging Spencer to do something about it.

An idea popped into the man's mind. Spencer matched Sam's expression with one of his own lopsided smiles.

"Well, now that I know how you feel about me…" he said in a husky tone.

He suddenly leaned in _close_ to Sam, his arm behind her on the couch. He heard her breath hitch in surprise, feeling the light puffs of air she exhaled as her breathing slowed.

Spencer's gaze landed on Sam's half-parted lips.

She followed his, to his mouth.

Sam's tongue darted across her lips.

The two remained still for several moments until Spencer tilted his head slightly down. Sam's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

Instead, Spencer turned toward Sam's ear. Her hair tickled his face. He steeled himself to ignore the overpowering, familiar scent of apples invading his senses.

He was so close that his mouth brushed against her earlobe. "How's this for a tease?" he whispered seductively before sitting back, wearing a triumphant smirk of his own.

Not two seconds later, it was wiped off when Sam forcefully pulled Spencer back toward her.

Their lips finally crashed.

It was better than Spencer could have imagined. The surprising, sweet taste of cherry sent euphoric tingles throughout his entire body. He deepened the kiss, wanting more. Sam quietly moaned. As she tangled her hands in his hair, Spencer cupped her face delicately. God, he better not be dreaming again…

Sam pulled away, causing Spencer to nearly fall forward.

The shock at Sam's boldness showed in the man's eyes.

She simply shrugged and smiled. "Just taking Carly's advice."

Spencer grinned and dared to lean in for a peck.

Sam's smile widened. She pulled him forward to snatch another kiss.

"And by the way, Mama doesn't like to be teased," she whispered.

"Well, now you know how I felt," Spencer growled against her lips, but right then he didn't care. All his suffering had led to this moment, which was completely worth it.

Spencer felt like he was on fire, but he didn't mind the burn one bit. His senses were abuzz as he grew increasingly intoxicated by Sam: her mouth, her voice, her touch, everything. He wanted all of her.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled between kisses, not sounding very apologetic at all.

"Mm, well, as long as you don't do it anymore."

Another one of Sam's trademark smirks. "We'll see..."

Spencer groaned halfheartedly, though he knew she didn't mean it. He didn't care how pathetic and irrational it all might be. As Spencer held Sam in his arms, his self-loathe finally silenced. He was happier than he'd been in years — certainly happier than he'd ever felt with another woman. And that was good enough for him.

In fact, he might have even looked forward to being teased…with Sam Puckett he just never knew what might happen next.

"Spencer?" Sam gasped when his mouth began to explore the curve of her neck.

Spencer pulled back. Had he been going too fast? He couldn't help it. He was sure heaven smelled like apples and Sam.

Breathing raggedly, he stared into the blonde's clear blue eyes. "Yes, Sam?"

"Maybe I won't be leaving so soon after all."

Spencer smiled, relieved and excited.

"You better not be teasing me," he playfully warned. But already the man had swept Sam up in his arms. He stood. Sam's legs locked around his torso.

Spencer held back a groan when she "accidentally" grazed his manhood with her foot.

"Tease," he accused.

"Oops."

Spencer kissed Sam again before they stumbled toward his bedroom. He peppered soft kisses along her collarbone.

"No more teasing," he said huskily.

Sam's eyes closed and she whimpered softly as Spencer nuzzled his way back up along her sleek jawline. She barely managed to nod before he captured her lips with his once more for a long, passionate kiss.

Spencer leaned back to see Sam's eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Not this time," she promised with a small smile.

Spencer returned it with one of his own, his eyes filled with love as he carried Sam into his room.

The door slammed shut behind them.


End file.
